


The Impotent and the Virginal

by WangKing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Consent Issues, Eventual Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangKing/pseuds/WangKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is fresh out of hell and impotent. Castiel is still a virgin, but "burdened with the glorious purpose" of seducing Dean. The angels are desperate to get Dean on their team for the Apocalypse. But as you all know, Dean and Cas are not the type to follow destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing fan fiction, even though I have been reading them on AO3 for years. It's a work in progress, and it is a slow-build story... but hopefully I can summon enough wisdom from the Yaoi God to write some good sex scenes later on. I really hope you guys will like it.

This is a problem that even pies couldn’t fix. Dean’s whole body is cramping with the hunger… for something else. Why is he always so horny anyway? Given the fact that he has just mysteriously broke out of hell, he should spend his time better than surfing anime porn all night—trying, and failing to get an erection.   
His lower part is absolutely limp, but Dean himself is stuffed full of lust like a Thanksgiving turkey. He doesn’t even know what he is lusting for. His body is restless, like it’s crawling all over the place in search of… something. He feels a flame flickering faintly from the hand-shaped scar on his arm. It’s not like a destructive fire, more like a ball of energy that calms his erratic heart. He wishes the fire can spread through his whole body and consume him in a bright blaze.

“Dean, let’s go check out some sex therapy.” Sammy announces one morning.   
“What? Why? I don’t need sex therapy. Shut up.” Dean squirms like a cornered bunny.   
“What are you taking about? Bobby tossed us a case, missing persons in a sex clinic.”  
“Oh, of course, that’s what I was talking about, what were you talking about? You pack, I’ll get the impala.”  
Before Sam can say anything else, Dean runs out. 

The clinic is only half an hour away. Dean protests violently at being the one that joins the therapy group, but he lost in a battle of rock, paper, scissors. This leads to Dean sulking in a circle of smelly, greasy men, while Sam questions the cute receptionist with his shiny badge and bitchy smirk.   
“Hello everyone, we have a new member today. Dean, please introduce yourself.” Dr. Z said in a shrill voice that drills goose bumps into Dean.   
“Hi, I am Dean.”  
“And why are you here Dean?”  
A blush climbs to his ears as he mentally punches Sam a thousand times.   
“What… problems are you having?” Dr. Z urges.   
“I… I…”  
“It’s okay, this is a circle of trust.” Dr. Z gestures to the circle of men whose stares at Dean with laser focus.   
“I, I can’t have an erection, ok?!”  
“Don’t be angry now, we are all here to help, we are one big family.”  
Dean wants so badly to drag himself away. He is Dean Winchester god dammit. His name has been screamed by more women than these losers have ever seen. Alas, how the mighty has fallen.   
Everyone starts to introduce themselves. Two guy has been impotent for years, the youngest guy ejaculates prematurely, the rest just don’t get the urge anymore. Lastly, the man right across form Dean licks his lips and begins to speak.  
“Hi everyone, I am Castiel and I am a 30-year-old virgin.”  
Dean locks eyes with the man, the latter has pretty eyelashes that flutter over his eyes like butterflies over blue flowers.   
Ugh, is that man…winking at me? Dean thinks to himself.   
The same man is starting to have a face spasm that resembles a smile.   
Creeps everywhere man. Dean shakes his head. He doesn’t even know it, but he thinks the creep is a little cute.  
During the session, Dean looks anywhere but straight ahead. The other man’s gaze glazes over him like warm wax. He feels like a wick cradled in a candle. Dean loses some of his anxiousness when he gave into the warmth. But at the same time a new anxiousness rises in him, it’s a fevering anticipation to be light up, to be burned all over. After the session is over, Dean is about to run to the nearest bar and drown his phantom fire with actual liquor when Dr. Z intercepted him.   
“Wait a minute Dean, let me introduce your partner to you.”  
“My partner?” Dean is confused. Then he saw the 30-year-old virgin next to the Doctor.   
“Look I don’t need a…”  
“It’s a clinic policy. Each patient has a partner that helps him through his journey. Castiel, why don’t you give Dean you number?”   
The man name Castiel looks frightened, his eyes are so wide open they threaten to swallow Dean whole.   
“Castiel?” Dr. Z nudges him. But the poor man only starts to shake.   
Wow… no wonder this guy is a virgin. Dean thinks, but for a split second he wants to put his hand around the man to comfort him.   
After a moment, Dr. Z digs into the pocket next to Castiel’s rigid body, and gives Castiel’s card to Dean.  
“Please, call him, go to a bar, get drunk, practice hitting on women.” Dr. Z bumps Dean’s shoulder with his fist “it is all of our greatest wish that you two get to know each other.” He smiled. 

Cas had refused it from the start. How was he going to seduce Dean Winchester? But Zachariah insisted, claiming that Cas already formed a bond with Dean when he “grabbed him tight and raised him from perdition.” Zachariah gave a long speech about how important it was to get Dean on their side in the battle against Lucifer. “To a hairless monkey like him, only a few things appeal,” Zachariah scanned Castiel from head to toe “and you have acquired quite a beautiful vessel, haven’t you?”  
In short, it was Cas’s glory to follow the footsteps of Jesus and sacrifice his flesh body for the will of God. Cas was ordered to research the art of seduction. He formed an attack plan by gathering information fro--rom-coms, magazines, and astrology sign articles--where he saw most female humans go to learn seduction techniques. The angels put a spell on Dean that forbade him from having any sexual release unless he was with Cas. So Cas’s job should be relatively easy, however, just as Cas was feeling armed to the teeth and ready for combat, his first two techniques—eye contact and smiling—seemed to yield little result. To complicate matters, he felt certain physical sensations that he wasn’t accustomed to. It surely couldn’t be Cas himself that was influenced by Dean’s presence, it must be the vessel who malfunctioned. Zachariah punished him for the malfunction nonetheless, but no more than Cas would’ve punished himself. Failure was not an option. Cas knew that. He must do whatever it takes.

At the motel, Dean finds six voice messages that Cas left on his phone.   
“How did he get my number?”  
“You filled it in at the 'sign in' at therapy, the doctor must have given it to him since you never called.” Sam is enjoying his brother’s discomfort way too much.  
“I am not going to the bar with him.”  
“Come on, the poor guy needs a friend, and we need information anyway. Go talk to him and find out what he knows.”  
Dean rolls his eyes and mumbles for the thousandth time how much he hates this job. But he puts on his leather jacket and goes out anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is a cock block.

Castiel sits on the barstool and recites all the moves he is about to make on Dean.   
“One, an independent woman offers to buy him drinks.” Cas counts on his fingers.   
“Two, touch him casually. Three, play with your hair in a sexy way.” Cas reaches up and twirls a strand of hair between his fingers. “Is this sexy?” He asks himself. “Is this sexy?” He asks the waitress who passes by. She just smiles at him.   
“Four, laugh at his jokes… Laugh?” Cas looks into the bar mirror and pulls his cheeks apart to expose his teeth. “Ha ha ha.” He bleats out drily. “Ha ha ha” He bleats louder.   
That’s what Dean walked in on, Cas “laughing” to himself in the mirror.  
Cas feels Dean’s presence and snaps to look at him.   
Cas: Oh no I hope he is not weirded out.  
Dean: Yep, I am weirded out.   
Cas stands up and walked a bit too quickly towards Dean.   
“Hi,” he grabs Dean’s hand “let me buy you a drink.”  
“Ok… Thanks?” Dean pulls his hand away. Cas’s hand feels too warm wrapped around his.   
They each order a beer. Dean cuts to the chase and asks about the missing persons. Cas tells him everything he is allowed to. The conversation ends in 15 minutes.   
They sat awkwardly for a while, staring at their empty glass.   
Dean plans to leave as soon as he gets the story, but somehow he changes his mind. He orders another beer and settles unconsciously closer to Cas.   
He realizes that he has taken in a lot more of Cas than he has meant to. He notices the way Cas tilts his head, the way his Adam’s apple moves, and the way he stares with his big blue eyes like a begging puppy. But what is the puppy begging for? Dean’s eyes wanders down to Cas’s lips. Those plump lips are always a shade too pale—like a subtle invite—for someone to suck them in and pump colors into them. Whatever Cas is begging for, he is… unfairly convincing.  
Wait, what the hell is he thinking? He has to change the topic, fast.   
“So why are you a virgin?” Dean asks a little too loudly and startles Cas.   
Cas’s eyes dart up to meet Dean’s and dart back down. “I just never… had the occasion.”  
“What… For a pretty boy like you, there must be plenty of occasions.”  
Cas feels his heart race at the sound of “pretty boy,” an unfamiliar ticklish joy spread through him. He bows his head to hide it, but Dean already saw the pink rising to his ears.   
“I have other important obligations.”  
“So do I, trust me. I am the most obligated man on earth but I still kept it going. Well… until now.”   
“My father is… away. My brothers and I are left to fend for ourselves.” Cas speaks with a hint of pain that captures Dean’s attention.   
“That’s rough man. Trust me, I know.”  
Cas looks neither convinced nor unconvinced by Dean’s empathy. Instead, he is lost in his own world. “There are… evil out there. I have to do whatever I can to protect my family.” Cas grips hard at the glass of beer. “What ever it takes. It’s my duty.”  
It strikes Dean, the similar aching of it all. Jobs after jobs, crisis after crisis, he spent his whole life glued to his family. His duty to his family is not some external burden to him, it occupies just as much of his being as his heart or lungs. Maybe even more. He would lose all of his organs if it means not losing Sam. He has been sacrificing more of himself than he was ever prepared to. But what does it make him, if one day he has given everything away? Nothing. Nothing at all. This emptiness has pressed upon him like a dull pain that increases imperceptibly. But if you pay any attention to it, even for just a second, you will start screaming in agony, and you’ll never stop.   
The pain that Dean sees in Cas now, which so reminds him of his own, did something strange inside of Dean.   
“You have to have something for yourself.”  
“What?”  
“Family is so important.” Dean murmurs. “So important it becomes everything you live for.” His voice wanders a bit, but returns with strong determination. “But you have to have something for yourself, anything at all. Or else you become nothing.”  
Dean knows he is not making much sense, but he doesn’t care. Right now, looking at Cas, he feels like a wanderer long lost in the desert, but who has discovered today, another lost soul. He has searched so long for water and direction, and has suffered so alone in his pain, that he nearly lost the will to go on. But now that he is not alone, he wants to find water again, if only to quench the thirst of the other person. He wants to seek direction again, if only to remain hopelessly lost in each other’s company.   
Dean is shocked by these feelings, which arises so powerfully for a mere stranger. Cas sees a change in Dean’s expressions, so he turns to face him more. While his body moves, his knee gently touches Dean’s.   
Dean jerks away like he is touched by fire. From his kneecap to his brain, everything is tingling with the after shock. The man in front of him suddenly seems to press too close, but not close enough. When their body connects, it’s as if he feels Cas in a more than physical way. Dean reflexively reaches for more, but he doesn’t even know where his hand wants to land. He has the sudden conviction to touch Cas everywhere at once, and let Cas transports him to everything that’s good and right about this world.   
Ring ring. Sam calls and the world snaps back into focus.   
Dean sees his own hand half stretched towards Cas, and Cas looking back at his hand like a stunned puppy.   
“Sorry… There was a fly.” Dean mumbles and fans the air dramatically. “It’s gone now.” He is momentarily bewildered by his almost lose of control in such a crowded bar, with a man… But the ringing of the phone regains his attention. He excuses himself and picks up the phone. Sam tells him to come to the clinic, he has found something weird.  
“Okay, I’ll be there.” Dean hangs up and turns to Cas. “Sorry I have to cut this short but something came up.”   
Dean throws down a few bills and runs towards the door.   
“Can we do this again?” Cas shouts behind him. He feels shy at shouting such suggestive things in public, but he forces himself to be loud so Dean can hear him.  
Dean is already out the door. He hears Cas but makes no reply. “Sorry buddy, not again.” He replies in his own mind. He is unsettled by all that has happened in the bar. While he is running to the Impala, he realizes that he has gotten a hard on.   
“Definitely not again.”


End file.
